When a consumer purchases loose cookies, the usual procedure is for the consumer to tell a clerk what type and quantity of cookies are desired. Although this is inconvenient in a busy store, placing of the cookies in an open container for self-service by consumers is undesirable for sanitary reasons. Furthermore, this would result in substantial waste due to breakage.